Aniki
by EternalTsuki
Summary: Heat has really begun to take it's toll on Inuyasha's body, and while his father intends to mate him with a young village woman, Sesshou-maru has his own intentions... Rated M for mature language and Lemons to come.
1. Self Pleasure

**So... I am not very good at writing yet, but please feel free to review, because it will really help me improve and change my mistakes. I luv reviews ^_^- umm... Enjoy!  
****(Characters may be a bit OOC for the purpose of the story...)  
_**

_**I want you with me  
**__**No...  
**__**I need you with me  
**__**My desires, I cannot tell from one another...  
**__**My longing for your love,  
**__**it collides with my horrible aspiration  
**__**to watch your demise  
**__**God, I hate you.  
**__**Fuck, I love you.**_

Inuyasha settled himself against a small tree on the outskirts of his father's castle. There, he knew he would not be interupted, nor would his dirty actions be exposed. _(or so he thought.)_ As filthy and degraded as he felt, the burning in the hanyou's loins had become unbearable, and the inner compulsion for relief was irresistable at this point.

He unhurriedly began to slip his hand down into his haori bottoms, before lifting his head to make sure no hungry, prying eyes were upon his being. He then wasted no time with himself, allowing his sweaty palms to grip his aching sex. _Oh god... I can't keep... doing this... B-but it feels so... _Inuyasha couldn't bear the urges his body was being driven into much longer. His demonic heat was becoming too much for his hanyou being... _Damnit... I have to s-stop... uhn... _He was stroking himself quickly and without hesitation now, and he could feel precum dribbling down his fingers. _Fuck... I can't... I can't stop... _

"My my, Inuyasha. I never expected even your lowly self to revert to self pleasure." A gasp escaped the hanyou's breathless lips as he shot his head towards the intruder. There, in the midst of the moonlight, stood his brother. Inuyasha could feel his face flush as he tried to collect himself. Slowly, and unsteadily, he rose up and made great attempts to return his breathing to normal.

Finally, when he could bring himself to speak, Inuyasha whispered;  
"S-Sesshou-maru... please... don't tell father... he will think I need a mate... and I will be stuck... with an insufferable village woman... P-please..." He spoke between panting, and his eyelids were beginning to feel heavier. This heat was really taking a toll on his natural stamina, and he was growing weaker within every waking hour.

"Heh... and you did so well pretending you were fine in the main corridor earlier. I really hope for your sake that you don't actually believe father fell for your ridiculous act." His brother spoke with a slight hint of humor, causing the hanyou to growl weakly, but Inuyasha knew not to instigate a fight with his aniki. He would be no match for the full blooded youkai in this state. Suddenly, a strange fatigue fell upon him, and he began to sway uncontrollably. Sesshou-maru watched silently as his brother began to fall, and pushed forward, catching him before the hard ground did.

"Hn... Aniki... C-can you take me back... to the castle...?" Inuyasha asked, drifting in and out of consciousness. The older male sighed and lifted his brother, before forwarding to the castles entrance. The heat emanating from his body was immense, and enough to make even Sesshou-maru lust for him when he was _this _close...

"Otouto..."


	2. Nightmares

**So, I would like to thank everyone for the favorites and reviews and so on. I am sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have been having writers block lately... So... umm enjoy ^_^- Oh, and because I had some complaints about this, for disclaimer, I do not own Inuyasha, nor have I ever or ever will. I do not profit anything from writing this except for the writing critizism for which I seek.  
****I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit too OOC... I'm trying to keep a somewhat normal atmosphere with them...**

_**Travelling to the end of the world,  
**__**Only looking for you.  
**__**My reasoning for this is unclear...  
**__**To destroy or to love?**_

_"Aniki... I thought you loved me." Tears fell down Inuyasha's slender cheeks. He couldn't fathom his brothers actions, and the throbs of agony in his chest made the pain of his wounds grow unbearably. Sesshou-maru took his otouto's white locks in his grasp, violently flipping him against the ground._

_"You assume the impossible, Inuyasha. You think you will always obtain the desired." He lifted his hand, bringing his claws down abrasively on the hybrids face. "You shouldn't be so cocky." His voice held no remorse for the sobbing hanyou under him. "I will never, ever love you, you filthy half breed."_

_"S-Sesshou-maru... stop... please.." Inuyasha's body lay accross the floor, limp, bloody, and broken. Why was this happening...? He began to choke out incomprehensible words as his vision clouded with blood, only seeing his brother's malicious smirk before hand. "I didn't... You promised... Father told me... I love you... Aniki... Aniki..."_

_"Don't you understand? I hate you more than you will ever know."_

_"No... Aniki..."_

"Inuyasha, wake up!" The young hanyou surged forward at the familiar voice, waking from his dream abruptively. "What is the matter?"

"F-father...Sesshou-maru was..." Inuyasha lifted his hand to his face, and to his relief, there were tears, but no wounds. Inu no Taisho spared him a confused stare.

"Sesshou-maru was...?" He asked gently to his youngest son. Inuyasha shook his head and lifted himself from the warm embrace of his bed. "Well... Breakfeast is ready in the dining hall when you are ready." The great demon lord spoke before taking leave to the main corridor. Inuyasha sighed and readied himself before leaving his bed chamber to eat. This hadn't been the first time he was stuck inside a horrible nightmare, and each and every one had consisted of his older brother's attacks.

"This is stupid," He growled to himself, "I'm not a cowardly child afraid of nightmares." _But then... why do I feel so upset when I have them...?_ Inuyasha broke thought as he entered the dining hall. At the large table sat his brother, and as if he had been waiting for the hanyou's arrival, Sesshou-maru stood and slowly paced toward him. His eyes narrowed sharply as he closed the distance between him and Inuyasha.

"Otouto, come hear." The youkai lord spoke as he stopped in his tracks. The younger roused to amble as slow as possible.

_'I will never, ever love you, you filthy half breed.'_

Inuyasha's breath hitched, and he unwillingly recoiled as the words from the monster in his dreams reciprocated to his brothers.

"W-what?"

"I said, come here, Inuyasha." The patience in Sesshou-maru's voice had worn slightly while watching his brother's hesitance.

_'You think you will always obtain the desired.'_

The Inuyoukai waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's dazed, amber eyes. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha? Otouto, can you hear me?"

'_Don't you understand? I hate you more than you will ever know.'_

Inuyasha could feel the excruciating sting of tears forming.

"But... Aniki... I love you..."

**I'm sorry it ended so short... I am trying to make them longer, but I get very bad writers block and am also very busy, especially with school starting up again. I will update as soon as possible.**


End file.
